Impossible
by med6410
Summary: Songfic sur Impossible de James Arthur. Où quand Dean Winchester à besoin d'être seul pour oublier la peine que lui provoque la disparition de Castiel... fin de l'épisode 23x08


**Bonsoir tous =)**

**Voila, en cette sublime soirée de fin d'aout je vous propose une petite songfic inspiré de "You Let Them Go" de DjinAtwood. Alors, pour te remercier de l'idée que tu m'as donné involontairement je te dédie ce petit os. **

**Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Dean roulait. Il avait besoin d'oublier. D'oublier la douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur, mais comme si la vie voulait qu'il souffre, sa station de radio préférée passa une simple chanson. Une chanson dont les paroles l'atteignirent et firent s'ouvrir un peu plus ses blessures déjà bien profondes.

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did  
And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did  
_

Ses pensées se brouillaient. Ses souvenirs se projetaient devant ses yeux, lui cachant la route. Il appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur, pensant ainsi pouvoir les arracher de sa tête. Mais il ne pouvait que revoir ses journées entières à être à ses côtés, à sentir son parfum, à entendre ses stupides questions, qui intérieurement le fessait sourire.

_And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them  
Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible_

Il revoyait le jour où ils s'étaient enfin avoués leurs sentiments, le jour où il l'avait embrassé. Une larme coula. Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux ? Il aurait pu donner son âme juste pour pouvoir s'arracher ce cœur qui pleurait sa tristesse et saignait un amour brisé.

_Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know  
Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love is worst  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know_

Il revoyait encore le regard maladif de son frère qui le suppliait de ne pas faire de connerie. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait connaître de l'amour ce mangeur de salade ? Il n'avait pas besoin de la pitié de celui qui avait collé une balle dans la tête de sa dernière conquête ! Et cette chanson qui décrivait ce qu'il ressentait...

_And know when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them  
Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now_

Il l'avait trahi en suivant ce Métatron. Enfaite, il n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire de leur relation et maintenant il était parti. Dean revoyait les fois où il passait ses soirées à lui crier dessus ou à lui faire la tête. Il revoyait les fois où il doutait de lui et il se maudissait.

_Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_

Dean se demandait pourquoi il revenait toujours à chaque fois qu'il lui disait de partir loin d'eux et de ne jamais plus revenir, mais il se rappelait aussi les soirées qu'il avait passées, seul, à prier dans sa chambre. Il priait son ange pour qu'il vienne enfin soulager la peine qui fissurait son cœur. Mais jamais son ange ne lui répondit.

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did_

Bientôt, la colère prit place en son cœur et, appuyant encore une fois sur l'accélérateur, Dean se promit de le retrouver pour lui dire enfin le fond de sa penser. Il lui hurlerait sa peine et sa haine en pleine figure s'il le fallait, mais il lui dirait tout ! Et, laissant les dernières paroles de cette stupide chanson qui lui fessait mal mais qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à changer, il accéléra un peu plus et se dirigea droit sur le soleil couchant qui peignait le ciel d'un sublime feu rose-orangé.

_Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
_

* * *

**Voila, si quelqun à besoin de mouchoir j'en fourni a foison. Laissez un avis plus bas =)**


End file.
